Hetalia!
by fanfanficfreak
Summary: A person gets kidnapped. Who? You! Strangest thing is...why? Hetalia x reader *Hitaus*
1. I'm being captured!

It was like any other day. You packed for school, making sure you had everything in your backpack. Books, pencils, your Hetalia manga and everything in your bag. You walked out the door.

"Bye Mom!" You said as you walked to school.

~Timeskip to lunch~

"So anyways Italy did this hilarious thing and-" You were talking to your friend. She didn't know about anime, but she still listened to your ramblings.

"Wait what are we talking about?"She said, raising an eybrow

"Um Hetalia"You said awkwardly. It was weird because she should have known your favorite anime by now.

"What's Hetalia?"She said, she really didn't know it.

"It's about personifications, of countries don't you remember?"

"Um, no"Your friend said it like she was serious, she really did not know what Hetalia is.

"Wait up. I'm going to talk to someone."You got up and walked over to this guy you knew. He was actually a otaku. Maybe he could jog your friend's memory

"Hey, dude. Do you remember that one anime called Hetalia?"

"Italia?Nope, but I'll check it out later, if ya want!"He smiled. This guy knew every did not know Hetalia. He would never lie, about an anime.

You just walked to going on?As you though, you were in class.

You didn't pay attention, to what the teacher was saying. A world without Hetalia?That's nonsense. Hetalia probably brought people together for other reasons, not because of ships, but because of peace. Now it wasn't here.

Or maybe your friends were just joking with you. Yeah that's it.

"_!Who was part of the axis powers!" You flinched.

"Italy, Japan, Germany!"You said quickly.

"At least one knows."He mumbled.

What does he mean by that?!There was another Hetalian in this room, how did she not know?!

~Later that day~

You were walking to your house. You decided to read while you walk, since you weren't that far from home. You stopped and looked inside in your backpack.

It wasn't there.

**It wasn't there**

_**IT WASN'T THERE**_

The Hetalia manga. You looked everywhere in your backpack, also other Hetalia merchandise you bought. It just disappeared. Was it stolen?No it couldn't be, the last time someone stole something, people got hurt badly.

Maybe you left it at home?!Yeah, you calmed yourself. Not trying to worry. Your mom can help find it for you.

I mean seriously?That's why mom's are there, to help children located the missing items this misplaced.

You were finally at your house, you came to noticed that you forgot your keys, when you looked in your pocket. Sigh. They weren't in there. You opened the door. Your family should be there anyways. That's...why..it...opened...

...

You saw your family huddled in the corner of the house. What..? You walked closer to them, they were shivering and hugging each other. Something was wrong.

You hid somewhere, just to know that someone was in the house.

"Where is she?Please tell me now,Da?"

"S-She's over there!"Your dad said, he pointed to your hiding spot.

"I shall be taking her now."Someone grabbed you. He or she was dressed in black, and had a scarf. All you knew is that you were pass out.

* * *

I don't own you or Hetalia.


	2. W-Wait what Who are you guys!

_ was knocked out, and she was on a bed.

She finally woke up, by the smell of burning food and people arguing. She got up. Exploring the new terrain.

"W-Where am I?"She said rubbing the back of her head. Everything came back to her. Her memories of what happened earlier.

"S-Shit"She flinched. She was kidnapped, by some man, now she's in his house. What if the people were arguing because they wanted to know who would have her?!Is she going to be some toy?!

_ got the courage to get up and find something. There was a closet. She looked into it. Nothing, woman clothes, a painting, and...a book!

A book?

What.

_ looked at the book. It looked like it was old and very heavy. It is indeed heavy, but you couldn't tell if it was old. You decided to look around, to see what this person, you kidnapped you, had in this room.

You look under the bed. Under it is...

WAIT WHAT!?

NO THIS IS NOT A GAME.

NOPE

John Egbert: NOPE

IT CAN'T BE.

ITS ITS A MOCHI!

It was an Italian mochi. Wait, does that mean you're in Japan?

You giggled realizing what you thought. This mochi was probably a fake, or some sort of robot. So you just threw it against the wall.

You heard it yelped. It was not a robot or a fake.

IT. WAS. REAL.

You quickly grabbed the mochi. Your motherly instincts kick in, you started holding it like a baby, and gently rocking it to sleep.  
"Shh...It's okay you'll be alright..."You whispered to the mochi.

This mochi was either badly injured or...mostly likely to die.

As you put it to 'sleep'. You lay it down on the bed. As it was 'sleeping', you heard people coming.

CRAP(ola)

She tried to hide somewhere, but nope. The door opened. She grabbed the book and hit the person, who opened the door.

The book hit his face and took a few seconds to slide off it. Without much thinking, you threw the mochi. Apparently it was alive, because it screamed.

And then you screamed.

As the mochi got off, you saw your killer's, I mean your kidnapper's face.

Wait.

More What.

This guy?!

This guy was a fucking Iggy cosplayer. They were some people, behind him too.

Wait.

_**CLICK**_

This guy was a legit, professional, cosplayer or...The real deal Allies.

What.

"WHAT THE HELL ARU!"You said,flinching, falling down.

You ended up fainting.

~With the 'Allies' earlier..~

"Russia!You can't just go, torturing some girl's parents and then knocking her out." England said.

"Well they wouldn't say where she was."Ivan aka Russia said.

"You should of let the hero did it!" America started laughing.

Everyone and I mean every country, or wait...I mean the Allies, were there discussing important matter. Which in reality what to do with a girl who, was in the room above them.

China face-palmed."This is too hard aru."France was sleeping or doing something french related.

DON'T YOU DARE LOOK AT ME LIKE THAT. I'm not french. Jeez.

Anyways the Allies got in some heated argument on whose the best**homestucktroll,** I mean Country, was soon interrupted by a slam against the wall upstairs.

"What the hell, aru?"China said.

America got up and gave his hero laugh.

"As hero!I get to see what happens!"He said running up.

"You git this is my house!"England ran off to beat America.

"Ohonohon~It's not a party without me~"He said winking at them.

Russia, followed."This is a perfect time for all of them to become on with me."He smiled.

China stood there awkwardly."Why do I have to work with such idiots?"He followed them sluggishly.

England finally got in front of them.

"See, she'll totally like a gentleman like me."He smirked. He opened the door, just to get falcon punch by a book then a mochi.

England passed out, on the floor next to the girl.

"Uh, what happen."Alfred asked looking, at the both of them.

~Later~

_ I woke up in a different room, someone was so next to me.

I look.

OMG ITS THAT'S FAKE IGGY COSPLAYER.

I sprinted out of bed. Running

Running like an Italian. That's powerful, if y'all didn't know.

You dashed out the door.

Where were you going? Somewhere far away from these, cosplayers.

You were running so fast not even Sonic can catch you. Anyways you being the careless person you are, you didn't watch where you were going. And somehow you bumped into a hard six-pack, to the face

You fell on your butt. TO SEE A BIG SCARY GERMAN

Isn't that a little bit racist

HELL NAW  
Anyways, you take your white sock off, and start screaming.

"White Flag! White Flag see? Don't hit me I have have a white flag!" One of the guys next this big scary german came closer.

You kept screaming."Don't hurt me, I'm a virgin!Where do you think they get virgin olive oil from?!"

"She seems like-a italian~!We should take her to the other countries!~"One that looked Italy said.

You fainted.'Who are these people?' The everything became dark.

* * *

I only own this story, not everything in this story


	3. Why am I here?

You look at your surroundings, again. You couldn't, your eyes were fuzzy. This time there was a chair, in front of the bed. You rub your eyes to see more clearer, to see a man. This guy is obviously smells like, garlic,dutch ovens, and...

"PPPASSTTAAA!~"You said and well apparently, he woke up saying pasta. He also has this curl.

This guy is Italian, you being the racist person, of course figured that out.

Anyways since there was no pasta, he fell back to sleep. You got up being quiet, and walked out. You decided to find an exit. You found this huge and pretty door, it is open by a little bit. You peaked inside. In this place were a bunch of people, discussing stuff. One guy who you bumped into before, was yelling at the people.

Oh shit

Hetalia

Hetalia characters

Today was Hetalia Day. How can you forget?

You slapped yourself, you been neglecting your duties.

And you call yourself a Hetalia fan. For shame. You decided to strip the Italy cosplayer upstairs clothes. You walk back up and found some rope in the room. Why was there rope? You don't know and don't wanna. Since this guy slept like a log, you tied him easily;And you stripped his clothes.

You wore his clothes. You styled your hair and managed to get a curl. You fist pumped the air.

Ever since, you watched Hetalia you wanted some sort of Ahoge or curl. It would have been cool. But you failed, every time you attempted, and even if you succeeded, it deflated quickly. OH THE IRONY.

You walk down the stairs, with your eyes closed. You fell, but who cares?, your Italy right now. Anyways you opened the door, well more or less tried, because your eyes are closed. After a faceplant to the wall you got in. You felt all eyes on you.

Your eyes opened slightly a bit, to see where you can sit. There was one next to the cosplayer Germany, you sat next to him.

He glared at you.

"Why are you in the meeting 'Italy'?"Emphasizing the word Italy.

"Because~ Ve~"You did your did your best Italian acting.

"Aren't you suppose to be watching _?"He asked looking slightly annoyed.

"Uh...She...She..."You started to get scared, what did you do!?

"She um...She went back home."Great, that sounds totally sounded legit.*Sarcastic*

"YOU DUMMKOPT!"He grabbed your curl.

"WAHHH!"You started to cry.

"We told you, to make sure she doesn't leave!"He let go of your curl. It disappeared with the other strands of your hair.

You were about to cry. NO!Why?! The curl was so young!

OH

HELL NO

If this was cosplayer Germany or the real fucking legit one, no one messes with your curl, that finally after minutes of hard-work and dedication.

"Okay!YOU LISTEN TO ME."You stood up and looked up at him.

"I had to strip an Italian clothes, for this cosplay." She smirked.

"I also had to make this legit curl. You know how hard that is?!First I had to use gel, then spray, the a curling iron. After all that it still didn't work. This is the first fucking time, I had one super awesome cosplay."You slapped him.

He looked stun.

"Are you _?"He said unamused.

"N-No..."

"Who are you then?" He looked slightly annoyed.

"U-Um. UM."Your mouth was opened.

"I'm..."You gulped."Canada."

He shook his head."No your not."

"OKay Jeez, I'm _!Happy?"She glared at him.

He face-palmed and looked at you.

"Go back to your room."

"I don't want to." She snickered.

"Well, I refuse your request go back" He looked at you and pointed at the door.

"I refuse your refusal."You smiled proudly, and sat in the chair, he gave up,"Just don't talk."

You did so, you looked at everyone.

These guys were .

You stood up and your eyes widen.

"YOU GUYS ARE ALL COUNTRIES!?" You yelled across the room.

Some of the nodded, some of them said yes.

"Well that changes everything."She got up and walked to the door.

"Uh where are you going, little sunflower?" Russia the real one, said.

"Go save Italy."She walked out. Germany's eyes grew furious, he walked out, faster than _ did.

He somehow managed to walk faster than you. He opened the door.

"ITALY!..." He yelled, looking the position Italy was in. He had both each arms and legs tied to the bed corners. He started blushing.

"Uh, _ you didn't do anything?"

"W-What!?Of course not!"She looked like she was about to have a nosebleed by that idea.

~Back in the meeting.~

"Everyone this is _" Germany said. "She is the only one who remember us..."Everyone gasped.

"What do you mean?" _ said.

England got up."Obvious isn't it?"He looked at her."Every so and so years, something that once became important, will vanish or turn into something else, get it?"He narrowed his eyes at her.

"We shouldn't even exist right now."He said smiling at her."But thanks to you we are."

"We must conserve your mind, to make sure you don't forget. " He sat back down.

This all came to a sudden. "Wait. So you mean to tell me that, me, _ (_) is the only Hetalia fangirl left?In this whole world?And me, _ (_), can save all you guys and make sure, you don't ever disappear?"You exhaled and inhale.

Everyone slowly nodded. You looked at them.

"Oh crapola..." China patted your back."It's okay, aru. You'll get to us, aru." You nodded and sat back in your chair.

~Later on~

Some of the female nations came in. They all brought you some clothes, since you couldn't get back to your house and grab them.

You looked at each countries clothes. Liechtenstein was too small. Ukraine's was too big on the chest. Taiwan and Vietnam brought you dresses, you didn't want to walk everywhere in dresses.

Seychelles clothes seemed sort legit, but that'll be second option. Belarus seemed to long and warm for your taste. Monaco's seemed a little too fashionable. Hungary and Belgium's seemed alright, you might consider Hungary's would of been awesome, even if they weren't a bit big on the chest.

Dammit.

You decided to take Hungary's clothes. They seemed like a good size, and were very okay to move in.

"Thank you all, for giving so many options"You said to them. They either nodded, or said you're welcome.

As they left you tried to find that mochi.

It was all scared under your bed. It was shivering, probably scared, of what you did.

"Come on little guy~"You said, it came a little closer to you, but was still scared.

"Ve?"Ist said.

"I promise I won't hurt you."You smiled. You finally saw it as it came closer to you. You pet it. It was so adorable. Someone opened the door coming in. You screamed, causing the mochi to run or more likely hop back.

"U-Um.._-_ Everyone wants to see you" Canada said, hugging his bear. You nodded, following him.

He led you to a lounge, but it was bigger. It only had, the axis and allies inside.

"Um. Hey guys, so what did you want?"You smiled at them.

Japan stood up. "We wourd rike to terr you something, before you make a decision."

You looked at him."Uh What is it?"She gave a half-smile.

"In order for you not to forget, you must stay with us for the rest of the week."

"Uhh..."You blushed at the thought and looked at each country.

* * *

I dont owe you or Hetalia


	4. Bad Touch Trio, England, and Romano!

Out of all the people why did I pick him? I walked around the this whole building. He was here,right next to me.

~Time backward or whatever~

"So _-san, who do chose?"Japan said, waiting for your answer.

_'s whole body shook. Why me?I have to pick?You sigh."I'll let fate decided!~"You smiled. You extended your hand our and pointed. You closed your eyes and spun around. And "YOU!"You yelled.

"You don't have to yell."He said. You opened your eyes, and got

Iggy.

Great. Someone whose going to lecture you all day. He stepped forward.

"Shall we go?" He gestured.

Fast-Foward

And that's how you ended up with him. By luck.

Damn you kosmic universe!

As you were walking with him, You felt a pain in your stomach. When was the last time you ate, like two days ago...

_**Growl**_

England took noticed, he looked at you."Um, _ are you hungry, if you want I-"

"L-o-L no. I'm not that hungry."You begged.

Your stomach growled again louder and it sound more hungry.

_**GROWL**_

"I'll make you something, how does that sound?"He smiled, and brought you to the kitchen, where he shooed all the maids, and butlers out.

You sat on a chair by a table. Waiting for him and his *gulped* plate. This is the end for _ (_), you thought.

He was done within half-hour. In front of you was a beautiful plate and a horrible piece of something. It was black, or gray, or just some foul dull color.

As you saw the plate that sat before you, you glared at it. England smiled, hoping you would eat it,

**GROWL**

****Damn you stomach!Why?!I thought we were friends?I mean yeah, there was nothing in the fridge that one time.

Okay well many times, but that's besides the though

"Come on love it won't be hot any longer."You swallowed you pride and were about to eat it,

"Angleterre!~" Someone said as they enter the kitchen.

The only Frenchman, Bonnefoy!~

"Oh, Frog what are you doing here!?"England glared at the Frenchman.

You stared at Francis,giving a help me now look. The french guy nodded, and ran and grabbed the food and threw in the trash.

"Ohonohon~Clumsy me~"He laughed, and patted _'s back.

"You wanker!You did that on purpose!"He lunged at the France.

They started fighting. "The sexual tension."You muttered getting out of the room, quickly hoping you wouldn't get hurt, by objects.

"And you know what wanker?!Have a taste of HARRY POTTER!"He threw a Harry Potter book at Francis, but lucky for Francis he ducked.

And well...Hit _ with the book.

_ stood there, then falling down.

"O-OW"She sat on the ground rubbing her head.

"See you stupid British. That book hit her, what if she forgot about us?" He yelled.

All of a sudden Canada came in.

"U-Uh guys what happen?"He looked at _ on the floor. He knelt down to her level.

"Are you okay?" He said with his sparkling Canadian eyes.

"Who are you?"She said looking at him blankly.

"WHAT!?"England, Canada, and France said in unison.

"I-I'm Canada"He said, his eyes looked watery, until he heard giggling.

"PFFTT. I always wanted to say that."She laughed and smiled.

They all fell down in the most anime-like way ever.

"Uh guys?"Anime sweat-drop moment Now!

You decided to leave the room, before they do something.

You actually dashed through the whole building until you bumped into another German, I mean Prussian.

"Kesese~!Is this the famous frau?"He looked at the (h/c) girl.

"Well, um if you mean _, then yes."She smirked.

"Kesese~ Hey Spain!I found her."He yelled behind him.

"Did you really amigo?!~"A certain Spaniard came running.

"Of course I told you the awesome me, can find anyone."He smirked.

"Hola _!~"He smiled."Thank goodness she's a pretty chica~"You blushed. He then gave you a kiss.

ON THE LIPS.

You were red as blood.

I MEAN

HIS TOMATOES YOU WERE RED AS THAT.

Remember kids, blood is thicker than water, so is maple syrup. But the only guy who cares is somewhere. Or I don't know he's probably invisible.

Anyways to make this embarrassing moment less embarrassing, a certain Italian, came running over here.

"Oi!STUPID TOMATO BASTARD!YOUR STUPID WINE-TASTING BASTARD FRIEND!IS CHASING ME!" He came running like you did the other day, and he was being followed France. Great more weirdos.

"H-Hey!Watch you're going to crash-!" As he was running he came crashing into you. After everyone saw what was happening.

"Hey Romano, you're kinda..."You blushed.

~Backwards in time~

After _'s decision, of picking that stupid scary British guy with the ugly eyebrows. I decided to take a walk in the garden, I found a beautiful flower, maybe if I give it to her, she won't forget me.

She probably likes my idiot fratello, better anyways. I was walking, inside the building hoping to find her she was probably in the kitchen, looking for food, which I don't blame her. As I walked in. I saw something in the corner, I don't know what it was. Then I saw England and France.

Damn Bastards. Did they forget they had to watch that bella?! Idiots.

Before I left, that damn bastard creep up behind me. And was saying stupid things like "French territory!~"I ran as fast as I can but he kept keeping a pace. I saw those two jackass talking to some ragazza. I kept running, until I fell into something..

Soft?

I open my eyes to see...

DAMNIT

"Hey Romano you're kinda..."She said

I landed on her breasts, I quickly got up to see her blushing,

"Ragazza!" I was cut off by that stupid potato eating bastards brother.

"Oh?Kesese~Looks like Romano, is gonna get some."I threw a random tomato I got from pocket to his face. France and Spain were laughing.

I looked at her she was blushing.I quickly got off.

"_ I'm sorry"I looked the other way.

Now she probably hates me.

Instead she grabbed my hand and put her finger on her lips, telling me to be quiet.

I walk quietly. She pulled me into the garden. She smiled.

"Hello Romano~!"She said. I look at her, didn't she know where my face was?

We started talking about random stuff. there was long awkward silence. She finally held my hand, she squeezed it.

"Hey Romano?"She was in face to face contact.

"Yeah?"I look the other way avoiding eye-contact.

"I want you to know, that no matter what. I won't like your brother more than you."She smiled."Just because your brother is a main character, and he's better all these things..."I held my head down."I want you to know, don't ever think like that."She stood up."We all have good qualities, we just need to find them."She held her hand out, for me to take."Come one, let's prank that Bad Touch Trio~"I took her hand

I smiled.

Kinda

I DON'T FUCKING CARE

I KINDA SMILED

JEEZ

DON'T YOU BE AWING AT THAT.

Anyways after she took my hand, she said."Give me some of those tomatoes"I looked at her. We were hiding behind some huge plants.

"Why would you think I have tomatoes in my pocket?

"I never said pocket. But for someone, whose name is a tomato and cheese, they should have some, Now give me some, they are coming~"We hid over some place came over here.

"Ohonohon~Where do you think they are at~"France said."If the awesome me, can find her, I can find her again." Prussia said.

"Oh come on don't forget Romano~"Spain said.

BAM!

Spain had tomato on his back. I look over to _ she grinned, she also had these sparks in her eyes.

"Spain your bleeding!"France and Prussia said.

"I am!But I don't feel anything."

She threw some at the stupid French got hit on his chest.

He screamed."How can I benefit from the other side, if they been shot already!"He cried.

Prussia laughed."They only shoot the less awesome ones first!Keseses"He laughed, until he was shot on both knees.

"OW!What the hell?!" He fell to his knees.

"I suppose this is the end for the Bad Touch Trio.""Prussia laid on the floor.

_ and I left, the scene before they realized it was tomatoes.

I started laughing, _ saw me and smiled.

It was getting dark.

"Come on let's go to, the dinning room." I said as I started walking ahead of her with my hands in my pockets, and slightly smiling.

* * *

Usual I don't own you or hetalia~Or Harry Potter


	5. Coral Blue number 2,Baltic Trio,and Food

Romano and I walk into the dinning room, we saw some countries. But the ones I quickly recognized,were the Baltic Trio and Poland. As I found a seat, Poland and Lithuania, came to me.

"Gurl~Why are you dressed like that?"I looked at my clothes, they're just Hungary's clothes.

Before I can say anything he grabbed my hand and dragged me to some room.

Oh God

OH GAWD WHY!?How the hell do you have a pink room.

Like seriously it was pink

It was Wicked Hipster pink.

He pulled out a dress from his closet. I think it's a blue dress...Lithuania followed us.

"Hey Liet~Dress her up for me? I gotta find some shoes."Lithuania blushed.

"U-Um _ is it all right, if I-I?"He blushed harder.

WHY NOT?!

"U-Uh sure."You said, He took off your shirt then your pants.

Oh HELL YES

He then put the dress on you it was a pretty shade of blue. It was sort of fluffy. It showed your figure well.

As he was done, he looked at you and blushed.

"Um...Poland!What color is this?"You said trying to make this less awkward.

"It's Coral Blue number 2." He said, getting out some high-heels.

They were made of glass.

Oh hell no, This is not going to be Cinderella.

Ain't nobody got time for dat.

"Ugh, Poland?Am I supposed to wear that?"You looked at him giving him a funny look.

"Well of course!"He smiled, while you sigh.

~Somewhere else~

"Yes officer, that's all we know.."Your mom said.

The police officer looked at her, with an eyebrow raised. He walked over to another officer.

They both came back to the parents.

Currently the (_) household, was being searched. Neighbors, family members, and the parents of _ were being question.

The police officer was talking to the parents. He question the person who almost attacked them and kidnapped their child. The parents described his features not his clothing yet.

"So Mr._, what was this man wearing?"The officer put his hands in his pockets, eyeing his buddy next to him to write it all down.

"He was wearing this long coat it was beige. He was wearing dark brown boots."The father looked down."He was wearing this pink scarf..."

Somewhere near the crime site, someone, came to investigate. No one would think a girl of fifteen years and a half would be detective. She hid behind the police car. She heard the details,...pink scarf?

Why would someone wear that?Unless,...Didn't somebody I know wear a pink scarf? What no. She shook her head. And with that she left.

Back to the police and the parents. The parents looked like they would cry, before they did, police spoke up.

"It would be better if you come to the police station"He walked into the car, with the parents.

~With you~

_ walked into the dinning room. She was wearing her coral blue #2 dress, with glass high-heels and tried to walk gracefully, and not fall on her face. Like seriously.

Cold, hard glass,stand on that. How the hell did Poland wear these? As you sat back at the table you noticed a lot of people, were staring at you. Why?! You thought.

~Meanwhile with BTT~

"Am I dead?" Prussia said as he was on the floor, opening his eyes.

France sat up."Are we in heaven?"

Spain smiled."Are we here together?" They all got up. Spain looked at his friends."Why are your guts falling down?"France shrieked trying to remove it.

"Get it !Get It off!"Prussia wiped the 'blood and guts' off. "This. This is weird..."He started squashing it."I've touched many, organs, and this is not blood."He smelled it."It doesn't even smell like it Spain can you like eat this..."He held it to his friend.

Spain sorta flinched."Are you sure it's not blood or guts?!"Prussia nodded. Spain tried to put his mouth before Prussia shoved it in.

Spain was about to scream, until he tasted it.

"Dis isht bod"He he really said was,'This isn't blood.'

He swallowed."It tomatoes."He smiled.

"WHAT?!"Both the lovely France and the awesome Prussia said.

"Yep!~A tomato!"He smiled.

France and Prussia walked out of the garden. Spain stood for a while before following them.

~With you~

You sat next to the Baltic states. They were kinda shivering and stuttering and er- all that scared stuff.

"Uh...Guys are you okay?"You narrowed your eyes at them.  
" we think y-your're s-scary a-as Mr.R-Russia"Latvia said.

_You're scary as __Russia_. Well shit.

Now you can conquer the world now.

"And why?"You mimic one of Russia's scary faces.

Lithuania and Estonia clung onto each other, while Latvia shivered.

"B-Because-"Latvia was about to say something, until Lithuania covered his mouth.

"...S-Shut up!"He whispered.

You knelt to his level. You licked your lips, and noticed a big red blush spread his face.

"Come on Latvia~"You smiled at him.

Woah

WOAH  
WHAT AM I WRITING.?!Did I just create something Sexual?!No, I promised myself reader wouldn't be a mary-sue or some ecchi- hentai loving otaku. Oh bloody hell I'm breaking the fourth wall.

Back to Latvia,he was blushing this was turning out like one of his romance this one~!

He shivered."B-Because if you w-wanted, y-you could forget us all!"He shook then fell on the floor.

You blinked,"Why would I ever do that?"You smiled."I like Hetalia!And I don't want no one to live without it~"You sat back down.

You sat next to Estonia and was kinda smiling, but it was like I'll kill you if you do something stupid smile.

That's not even a smile, like how can it be?

Russia looked at you and patted your head.

"Sunflower, what would you like to eat?"He smiled looking at you, even though you could feel something bad was going to happen.

"I-It doesn't matter."You tried to give a casual I'm not scared of you face.

"Would you like some Russia food?"He got up and grabbed your hand.

"Um...Sure"He pulled you of your seat and held you like how Mario hold princess peach, when he's escaping the castle and leave Luigi to Bowser.

He took you to a different kitchen this one seemed more, country like, you saw China in there.

"Ni Hao _!~"He smiled.

"oh!Hi China!"

"Do you like it here?..Aru~"

"Well a lot of weird things happened, but it's been awesome being here."You tried to smiled.

He was about to say something until Russia interrupted him."You will enjoy your stay when you Become one with Mother Russia~"He gave off that scary aura.

China became pale and shocked with his hair going up.

"Not yet."You said awkwardly.

Russia shrugged it off."Soon..."He muttered.

"Russia did you say something?"You looked at him.

" you like Russian food or Chinese food?" You looked at both of them.

They both had these sparkles in their eyes.

"Um...Why not both?"You gave a bad poker face. They glared at each other.

"Nope!"They both smiled, still glaring at each other.

"U-Uh..."You thought, they're going to get jealous, of each other, or I might make the other one sad.

EXPLODE!

Your mind, squinted your eyes, and looked them dead in the eye."I want both. So I can sample them..."They both nodded, and ran at super sayian speed, to get their ingredients and pots/pans.

You sat down, this was turning into those cooking shows, where you have to eat their food, and

JUDGE THEM.

This is not going to turn out well.

After intense cooking, and very deep glares at each other they were done.

You grabbed a fork and was about to touch the Chinese food,

SMACK!

China just motherfucking smacked your hand. Da hell? Like can you not?

He gave you chopsticks. You looked at him,'What the hell?'

You tried to use the chopsticks even if you could use them, you couldn't because two of the biggest countries are staring at you intensely.

You shook as you ate with the chopsticks, after tasting it you quickly grabbed a fork to eat the Russian food.

'Be a normal person.A normal fucking person. A NORMAL FUCKING DOUCHE-Wait, your not a douche...'

You didn't realize that you finished the food. Russia and China were glaring at you like

'YOU BETTER FUCKING CHOSE CORRECTLY YOU LITTLE LOVE MUFFIN.'

"So _ which is better?"They both were a mini-inch from you.

You started shaking."Um...Well...They were both so damn delicious, that I'm full."You said cool, because you and you were cool for a second.

They both disappeared and were gone.

"Uh,What happen?"You tilted your head and walked out of the room. Sighing, you rubbed your stomach.

"What the heck did I eat today?"You thought for a few seconds.

Some...ONE tomato. A tiny bit of Russia food and Chinese food. That wasn't even delicious...It was 'okay'. That tomato though was pretty damn delicious...

Even if...

what,

That tomato...Was in Romano's pocket...

You covered your crap whY?! That tomato was in his pocket! And if you remember correctly and you do remember Romano's character song he says/sings,

"I may not be useful with chores"

_**"I may not be useful with chores"**_

You know what that means, he can't do laundry. Who lives by himself?Romano, because Italy couldn't be home at the time, because he was doing some secretary stuff.

So that tomato probably had lent or crumbs or some shit like that.

DA FUK ROMANO?!

You started making throw-up noises.

You walk back to the dinning room,you slump on a chair, because of that damn bastard.

This ain't no dinning room.

You look at your surroundings, there a few couches/sofas and chairs, and a stage...

America came right behind you and patted your back like really hard...

"Yo, _!Since we heard you are done eating, what are we gonna do?" He smiled at you.

"Um...I don't know"You scratched the back of your head. It hit you, just like America did, you gave a devilish smile,

"Karaoke~!"

* * *

I don't own you or Hetalia or anything mention...

Also~This story is going on Hiatus~But I will be updating my other stories~


	6. Karaoke and baths?

Watch this first

watch?v=Ca0_uXedeIQ

* * *

"Karaoke?"America said while tilting his head.

"TOTALLY AWESOME DUDE!I'LL GET THE OTHERS!"He yelled shaking his arms, then giving you a thumbs up. He ran out and went to grab some people.

What would you guys sing though?

...Oh fuck.

YOU'RE GOING TO HAVE TO SING...

Well that's embarrassing,for you. Let me just taunt you for a second.

...

Second over.

As the second of taunting happened, some countries showed up. Like Japan, Italy, France and Russia, who was being stalked by Belarus. Some trios entered, like the Magic Trio...

Romania passed by your seat, he licked his lip and winked at you.

His fangs looked...so...AWESOME.

I mean seriously, like Edward got nothin' on him. If you had to chose between a sparkling fairy or a badass motherfucking sexy, not-the-tardis-sexy-kind, vampire dude.

You know, which one to pick.

America.

What!? When you were zoning out America came up to a certain stage and grabbed the mic.

"As _'s request we shall karaoke tonight!~"He smiled, then giving you a thumbs up.

"Are you sure this wasn't your plan?"Arthur, who you presumed was talking.

"Nope!~It was all _'s~"

He got this magical box machine thing, no it was not a tv, but it looked like one, and set it right next to him. He put a disk in, and...

Words appeared...

But from your horrible angle from which you were sitting. He was singing something,

And the song he was singing was 'I need a hero'

Wow, out of all the songs he had to sing, was this one.

Hey at least it was better than everyone else...or who cares...

Germany went up a little bit tipsy though. He sang 99 LuftBallons...in german, obviously...That's German Pride right there.

In the middle of Italy singing some Italian song, Japan came up to with some Saki. You drank it, and guess what it? It was pretty damn good, you took some more, until he stopped you, at your second drink.

You were kinda dizzy. Then Denmark and Prussia asked if you wanted 'one of their beers'. That means in some countries they are kissing you.

You took Prussia's and Denmark's thank god, it wasn't like slimy with saliva. You drank it and let's say a bunch of countries getting up, on the stage...

All of a sudden Prussia and Hungary were up on stage..."At first I was a afraid I was petrified~"Hungary said, then Prussia followed."I thought i could never live without you by my side..."Then it started.

After what seemed like an hour you got up...You were either high as Gamzee or drunk as fuck.

You walked up the stage. You had a tie over your head, how?I don't even.

You weren't even wearing your dress you wearing this long button shirt. And you were ready...

You hiccuped."You know...I used to think stereotypes were kinda ridiculous..but I heard this song...and it goes a little something like this..."You smirked. You got off the stage and grabbed the mic and walked over to Japan.

Ooh~None of these countries ever heard of this song

"I think I love you more than the Japanese love tentacle porn," He blushed really red, and is he getting a boner?

"And we should dance dance dance to these stereotypes, Let's come together and live in this world like a unibrow on an Indian girl,"You fist-pumped in the air

"And we should dance dance dance to these stereotypes."

Today is going to make everyone hate you.

You walked over to America, who flinched not knowing what you would do,You put the mic between your breasts and went behind America and fiercely grabbed his slightly pudgy stomach

"I love those fat Americans. You know they're so obnoxious." Alfred was about to yell, until over power him with racism.

"They're always eating burgers. They're always holding shotguns." You walked over by Spain,

"And I love Mexicans. The way they mow my lawn."

"They all got 100 kids 'cause they don't know how to put a condom on."

Spain said,"B-But I'm not Mexico"

Before she sang she whispered in his ear."Who raised him?"

"Uh huh. 'Cause that's the way they role.

You've got to go big like an Israeli nose." She slipped some nice black shades on. You walked to China while singing

"If you ever buy a pint for an Irish guy, they're"

Out of control like a Chinese driver."

You started singing even more.

"I love the Middle East, but how do they handle

Rockin' burkas while they're riding camels.

I love Jamaicans. Yeah, they're cool, but

They're always high, so don't let them fool ya.

And I love them Puerto Ricans,

Even though they wash their ass about once a weekend.

I'm just joking. If you didn't know then"You walked over to Poland and put you arm around his neck, then pointed at his face.

"You're a little slow and you're probably from Poland." It really took him a second to get the insult.

"I think I love you more than the Japanese love tentacle porn,

And we should dance dance dance to these stereotypes.

Let's come together and live in this world like a unibrow on an Indian girl,

And we should dance dance dance to these stereotypes."

You sat on Australia lap,

"Aw yeah! Let me hear you yell

If you love the outback redneck Australians," England smirked

Australia who happened to be sitting next England, your face was on his lap while your bottom was on the Aussie. Your fingers opened his mouth.

"And the crooked ass teeth of an English dude"

You got up and put your arms around Romano and Italy.

"Or those creepy Italians who think they're smooth."

You walked over to France and patted his back

"And how could anyone hate the French.~"He smiled, but not knowing what will happen next.

"Yeah, I know their hairy women don't shave their pits." He fainted.

You walked over to Ukraine, for no reason, I mean your drunk, for all we know you might in Black butler or Sailor moon and you wouldn't know.

Another reason why you don't get drunk in front of countries.

"Brazilian girls is what you want,

Walking around town with that ba-dunk-a-dunk."

You sat on your chair.

"I love Africans, but hold up a second.

National Geographic says they're all butt-naked.

Breasts hanging low. What have they done with their clothes.

They've disappeared like coke up a Colombians nose."

You looked at Ivan through your cool shades.

"Uh oh! They're all on my checklist,

Even Russian guys who drink vodka for breakfast."

You winked at him then smirked.

"They're stereotypes, and if you believe them,

Then your brain is small like a Korean's penis."

South Korea looked shock,"NO WE DON'T!"He was obviously embarrassed.

"I think I love you more than the Japanese love tentacle porn,

And we should dance dance dance to these stereotypes.

Let's come together and live in this world like a unibrow on an Indian girl,

And we should dance dance dance to these stereotypes."

Scotland was smoking, because he's cool and scottish. When he noticed that you were looking at him, and then, and only then did you put on something very sexy.

Sheep ears. No not neko ears. No not bunny ears. No not the ears America was wearing on that one episode of Hetalia: Beautiful World.

Motherfuckin' sheep ears.

" I love Scotsmen though they hump sheep." You sang that about eight times, the Scottish was looking at you and kept blushing.

You started clapping.

"I think I love you more than the Japanese love tentacle porn,

And we should dance dance dance to these stereotypes.

Let's come together and live in this world like a unibrow on an Indian girl,

And we should dance dance dance to these stereotypes."

With that you fainted.

~After you fainted.~

All the countries were in shock.

"WHAT THE HELL ARU?!"China was in the corner. Scotland was having a nosebleed, because well...you...sheep...ears...

England was trying to make his teeth straight even though they already were. Italy and Romano were lifeless.

France ran up to England."ey' Angleterre, maybe you should do some magic to make _ wake up."Even though when he looked back at her, he flinched.

She was like on the floor mumbling things, and her eyes were lifeless.

England looked at her and squinted his eyes, He pointed his wand at her and she stood back up.

"OH MY GOD WHERE AM I?!"She yelled, until the only person unaffected by the singing came up to her, which was Germany.

"You were drunk, and vell...you kinda sang the Stereotype song."You thought for a moment and examined the room.

Scared for life countries, you picked up the microphone,

"I'm just playing, you know I love you guys"They all seemed relieve."But seriously don't hump any sheep,"You raised an eyebrow at Scotland, giving a smug look.

You got up and walked out of the door.

Wait...Why did you come out here...Now what?

You shook your head and grabbed a random towel lying around. After what seemed like twenty minutes, you found a beautiful bathroom, it had nice tiles and a sink. And a toilet...and a toilet...And a bath tub. The bath tub could fit three people. You started the water, and let it fill almost to the top.

You put the towel near you and started to soak in the tub, you had bubbles in it. You started to play with bubbles. It was peaceful and quiet. A little too quiet, you went a little deeper, only you nose and the upper part of your face was not in the water.

All of a sudden the door was open, and south Korea came in looking sad.

"Oh...Hey South Korea..."You gave an awkward smile. He sighed,"_ can I take a bath with you?"You nodded, he started to take off his clothes. You blinked even though you weren't supposed too. He came splashing in the bath tub, and all the water came out.

Then you felt something being grasped.

Your breasts...

By South Korea.

"Da Ze!~"He said still doing 'it' to 'them'.

He let go for a second, and left grabbing the towel.

You sighed not knowing what had happened and restarted the water, and went back in.

After finally relaxing, and having a peaceful procrastinating session of actually getting clean.

You looked at the clock behind you it was about midnight, so most of the countries should be asleep. You drained the water and got out. You wiped your eyes and grabbed your towel.

Wait.

He took it.

South Korea took your towel.

FFFFFFFUUUUUU-


	7. Special Yuri Edition

SPECIAL YURI CHAPTER EDITION!~

If you don't like yuri or girlxgirl don't read, but mostly this is for laughs, this does not affect the storyline or plot of the other chapters, also it took me so long to write this is because I'm starting to lose interest in the show,

* * *

It was a normal day with _. She was captured by the Hetalia characters, it was okay and kinda...well not...I mean with all the little mishaps...It kinda got embarrassing.

_ was walking in the building, before going outside.

There she met a little bunny, the bunny led her back to the building, which was odd, because she kinda made left and right turns and made it back inside the building.

"This is really like cracktalia..."You muttered.

"Whats-a cracktalia?"Someone said.

"You know like everything is like crack, also who are you-"You turned your head to see...

oh fuck no.

Italy, but female, aka Nyotalia.

Right next to her was a tall(er) girl, with short blonde hair, she was kinda hot. You blinked several times trying to cope what was happening.

You were about to run, until you heard someone running and yelling stuff.

A woman in purple clothing was smiling, while the other one had two pony-tail in a wanna-be Alice in wonder-land...dress

Now just wait..

Cosplay?Seriously Especially England cosplaying?Wow...

Anyways this girl who was running knocked you down.

Thankfully this time, pinning you down...

Great...

Fucking great...

You didn't want to be a perv or anything, but her breast were kinda hanging and dangled in your face.

"Um...France...Can you move?..."

Then the Alice-wanna-be came looking angry.

"Frog!See what you did!You got her clothes dirty!"

Your eyebrows narrowed down.

You and female France looked at each other. You both gave a 'wait, how?' face

You looked at your clothes they were perfectly okay...were they?

I mean sure you kinda had your own style aka wear whatever is comfortable...

Wait a fudging ducking moment.

They were clean she just simply insulted her and you.

You blinked, then got up.

"Nothing to do here." You said plainly until, and I mean until you ran and face a couple of watermelons.

"WHO THE FUCK HAS FUCKING WATERMELONS IN THE MIDDLE OF NOWHERE ALSO WHY ARE THEY SOFT?!"She managed to yell.

"Oh man I screwed up again didn't I?!"A feminine voice, and then crying happened.

Those 'melons', happened to be breasts, owned by Ukraine.

'OH CRAP OH CRAP' Those words kept repeating in your mind.

"Ukraine, it's okay!I like breasts!So no worries!"She stopped crying, and looked at you.

"Really?"

Then just like in Nyotalia, someone came running.

"_! _!I removed your sexuality preference that has been keeping us apart!"You guessed.

"Oh great! More breasts..." Belarus came and attacked her.

"_-chan!_-Chan!" She kept repeating, forcefully grabbing you and picked you up.

"Hey!Belarus!Let go of her, you know I had a crush on her first!" A strong Hungarian voice said.

Hungary was with Seychelles, apparently all the woman in regular Hetalia just happened to have a crush on you.

That's adorable.

Well I think it's adorable.

Anyway back to the story, Hungary was running after Belarus, who was caring you, mind you.

"Hey!Hungary stop, or I'll make sure you will never have _ ever again!"Hungary was tired of this, so she then grabbed her pan, and repeatly started to hit it.

She kept hitting it.

"Hey!Dumb-ass!Stop hitting her!"Belarus yelled.

_ aka you were cut out cold. On the floor, with the cold nice floor.

"Oh no!"Several voice yelled.

You woke up in bed.

"What the fucking duck just freaking happened?!"

You bolted up.

Hungary came in.

"Oh that idiot Prussia ran and knocked you down."

"Oh...That was weird...I thought you hit me with a pan, but okay...that story seems legit."You closed your eyes and proceeded to sleep.

Hungary walked out, and then the other female characters came after her.

"Is _ okay?!Is she?"They kept repeating.

"Yeah, but she thinks it was a dream or something."

* * *

ATTENTION: IM LOSING INTEREST IN HETALIA, SO IT MIGHT LONG BEFORE I ACTUALLY UPDATE:ANYWAYS I DON'T OWE YOU OR HETALIA


End file.
